


Fear

by FanficNinja



Series: RvB Angst War 2017 [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Guilt, Major character death - Freeform, Mentioned Death Threat(s), RvB Angst War, S15E10 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: Doc was always afraid when he was a kid. Being with the reds and blues for so long he felt like that had changed... but the current situation is making him think against that. Then again, having a gun placed to your head will do that to some people.





	Fear

Doc knew what the blues and reds were up to.

They had told him after all. Just after they found him, actually. It wasn't a friendly chat though; it wasn't built off of _trust_ or anything Doc would have preferred. They had stated that they needed him to pretend for them. So they could kill off the reds and blues. Doc would have disagreed... if not for the gun they had placed to his head. He had been afraid. He had been scared. He just frantically agreed to their demands and went off with them to their base. They then told him things that he would have to say. How the reds and blues were unoriginals and that they've known eachother for years.

He didn't _want_ to tell anyone these lies, especially knowing why they needed to be told, but he didn't want to die. Still, he held onto the small hope that maybe the reds and blues wouldn't find them. That they wouldn't have to die. After all they were his friends, he wouldn't want that for them. Besides, what even did the blues and reds have that could possibly lure them in?

Doc found that out four days later.

\---

Doc had been just sitting around awkwardly, listening to the blues and reds try and act out the reds and blues unique characteristics, when out of nowhere, Gene brought it up. "So, Temple... how _are_ we going to bring the reds and blues to justice anyway?" He had asked, voice dropping from the Simmons accent he had been doing to a much more calm and relaxed tone.

Temple chuckled quietly. "Oh. Well, you remember that A.I. they had?" He smirked. "Epsilon?" Doc froze and looked away. He wanted to correct them and say _'Church'_ but his fear got the better of him. "Heh, i managed to get a fake message in my hands from Loco. They won't be able to tell the difference. I plan on saying that the U.N.S.C have captured him. What do you think?" He questioned his team.

"Sounds good!" Surge cackled. "When do ya' plan on giving it to 'em?"

"Already have, Surge" Temple eased. "Already have"

Doc visibly shook.

\---

When the reds and blues arrived down to the blues and reds 'underground base' they had eventually found Doc. Donut, Lopez and Simmons being the first ones. " _Oooh_ ~ look Lopez, Simmons! They have a doc too!" Donut cooed, running up to Doc with a smile on his face. "What's your name?" He had asked, offering his hand.

"Actually Donut, it's Doc. _Doc,_ Doc" He cleared up.

Donuts eyes widened with realisation. "Doc!?" He shook. Suddenly, he leapt forward and hugged the purple soldier. "Oh my gosh, it's been so long. Where've you been?"

"Just hanging out with the blues and reds. My... _friends_ " Doc said, bitterly.

Donut left the warm embrace the two were sharing and took some steps back. " _Your friends_?" He repeated.

Doc sighed and began telling the made-up story. Lopez left halfway through, but not before giving a concerned look towards Donut. Doc knew that face. He knew what that meant. He had given that face to Donut on a multitude of occasions. However, unlike those times with him, Donut turned towards Lopez and gave him a reassuring nod. Doc didn't say anything about it. Even when Tucker came in.

However, he found it much easiar to tell his story after that.

\---

"That's weird. Why don't Carolina and Wash want to join us for dinner?" Tucker asked through a full-mouth of food.

Temple smiled weakly. It was fake, but if Doc hadn't seen them acting, he would have believed it. "They're just setting up their rooms" He assured. "I'm sure they might be finished tomorrow. Or, y'know... _later_ " He informed, taking a bite out of the meal infront of him.

"I don't know..." Simmons was shivering in his seat. He was obviously uneasy. Doc presumed because he caught onto something being wrong. "They don't seem like they would just go do this and not tell us. Don't you find it weird? Tucker? Donut? Sarge?" They shook their heads at his question. " _Grif would_ " He muttered solemnly before looking over at the blues and reds. "What do you guys think? Temple? Gene?"

Temple raised a hand to shush him and grinned. "We can assure you, you're friends are fine. If it helps calm your nerves, I can show you that they're okay" He suggested. Doc panicked silently. _Please say no, please say no!_ He pleaded in his own mind.

Simmons thought for a moment. "Um, sure" He hesitantly got up and followed Temple out of the room. Moments passed and Temple came back, Simmons no longer with him. He took a seat and continued eating.

"Where'd Simmons go?" Donut spoke up.

"Oh!" Temple snapped his fingers. "He wanted to talk with Wash about something. I think it was private..." He winked.

Tuckers grip tightened on his fork. "He wanted to talk with Wash..? _Privately?_ " He said through gritted teeth.

Doc clenched his fists when he realised what Temple was trying to do. Temple shrugged. "Yeah, i suppose so. Uh-anyways, Sarge. Lopez surely is a remarkable robot" He changed the subject. "Would you mind telling us how you built him?" He asked, acting on point. No-one at the table suspected anything of him. Doc wished they would.

Sarge chuckled at the question and nodded. "What do ya say amigo? Wanna tell 'em?"

[No. They're acting weird] Lopez stated flatly, defensively pulling Donut closer to him as he spoke.

Doc smiled. Atleast it appeared like someone figured it out. Though, he still loathed who it was. They couldn't hear what he was saying after all. They still stood virtually no chance. They were all goners. Simmons and the freelancers especially...

\---

The blues and reds had finally did it.

It had been weeks since that dinner and now, almost the whole crew were in armor lock. Simmons and the freelancers were no doubt dead in their armor as he thought. You couldn't survive three works without food. They would have starved to death. What a horrible way to go... and it had been Doc's fault. He should have said something to them. But, he didn't. Now, all that was left was Tucker and Lopez. Everyone else pushed into a hiding spot, dying away. When the two walked up to him, Doc wanted to say where their friends were so they could save them. Unfortunately though, he himself had no idea where they had been placed.

Tucker stared at Doc for a long time. Gaze threatening. His helmet was off revealing bags under his eyes and bruised skin. "You _knew_ , didn't you?"

Doc took a deep breath. "Tucker, listen. They put a gun to my head. I was scared, a-and afraid. I wanted to say n-no but they were going to-"

[Answer the question] Lopez interrupted coldly.

Doc paused. "Y-yes..." He gave in. "I did"

"You're a fucking coward. Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell Wash? Or Simmons? Donut? Carolina? Sarge? All of them. Why didn't you?" Tucker rambled on, furrowing his brows at Doc with agression. "We could've saved you. You honestly think these guys could take Carolina? Really?" Tucker stomped his foot, frustration showing. Doc stayed in place. "Now, Wash, Carolina and Simmons are dead and we can't find where they put the others!"

Doc began crying. "I-i'm sorr-sorry Tucker but-"

"What are we going to tell Grif, asshole!?" Tucker spat. "He sent us a message. He wants to join the team again. Why? For Simmons sake and guess what, Doc? He's dead. All because of you" He pointed an accusing finger at Doc. "This is all your fault!" He said, walking towards the purple soldier with pure anger. "I didn't want to do this dude, but I just have to. You deserve it"

"Deserve wha-"

He stopped talking when his armor was put into armor lock. He tried to act against it, but he was pinned. [Bye, Doc] Lopez stated, walking away. [I hope it hurts just as much as it is for Donut] He said harshly.

"C'mon Lopez, let's go find Caboose. He doesn't have armor lock so chances are hes playing dead right now" Tucker told. "Or, y'know, he _is_ dead" He added fearfully. Doc felt a rush of guilt as they walked away. He knew he should have told them, but he was scared. He's always been scared. He thought ever since he joined the reds and blues he had become stronger. It seemed like he was wrong. He was still scared.

He would always be scared.


End file.
